Melt
by bffbas
Summary: Not regular! They aren't in carature! (happy people)This is a story i was challeneged to write i dont' konw if it is any good but it is GrissomSara ALL the way. It is based on the song Melt, i dont' own any thing dont' sue, Hope you like and please read a


I Melt  
By bffbas  
Rated R  
  
Grissom walked in to the locker room and walked over to Sara's locker and sliped a peice of paper in to the locker. As he was getting ready to leave for the day. He knew that Sara had not left yet because he knew every thing about her. Her every move, every thing she did. Then he left the building, he looked up to the room Sara was in. He just stoped and stared for a second. Then he continued to his car and unlocked it, and opened the door. Sara walked to the window and saw Grissom she smiled and thought nasty thoughts about them together.  
Sara picked up all of her stuff and went to her locker and opened it, as she opened it a piece of folded pink paper floted out of here locker she opened it and read  
Sara~  
I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and grab a drink and some dinner tonight with me? I konw you have proble had a ruff day so I thought I could make it better. Give me a call. Cell- 811-5632 Home- 812-3257  
Love~  
Gris  
Sara had a goofy smile on her face. She grabed her jacket and purse and ran out to her car. She picked up her cell phone and dialed 811-5632.  
Grissom picked up his ringing cell phone hoping it was Sara, "Hello!"  
  
"Hey Gris its Sara I got your note!"  
"Oh hey Sara!"  
"Ya, know what I have wanted all day?"  
"No what?"  
"Sammy's pizza!"  
"Oh really well would you like to meet me there in lets say 45 mins?"  
"I would love too! See ya there!"  
Oh my lord! Sara thought! I am having dinner with Gil Grisom! She drove home and changed her clothes. She put on a black lacy thong and a black lacy see through bra. Then she put on a black tank top and a super short black skirt, that when she sat down you could see her thigh.  
Then she jumped in to her car and drove to Sammy's.  
She saw Gris and went and sat down.  
"Hey how are you?"  
"Oh pretty good now!" Sara said smiling.  
Then they ordered and ate.  
Later on...  
"Hey Sara you want to come to my house and have desert!"  
"Ya sure!"  
They each got in there cars and went to Grissoms house!  
They walked in the front door.  
  
"Well are you going to show me around?" Sara said in a 'hint hint' voice.  
"Well ya! We can start up stares!" he said walking up the stairs."Well this is my room!" he said sitting down on his bed.  
"Wow you have a fire place in your bed room!"  
"Ya I love it!"  
"And canles! Can I light them?"  
"Ya why not!"  
"Great!" Sara said lighting them!  
  
When you light those candles  
  
Up there on the mantle, setting the mood  
  
Well, I just lie there staring  
  
Silently preparing to love on you  
  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can  
  
Make you wanna do  
  
Sara looked at Grissom and smiled. He got up and walked over to her. They kissed a long kiss. Still kissing he moved her to the bed. She lie down on the bed and just looked at Gris. Gris said looking at her,"I love you Sara, I always have! And when you look at me....."  
  
I melt every time you look at me that way  
  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
  
I melt  
  
Grissom took Sara's tank top off to see that she had a black see throught bra. He loved it. They started to kiss again. Sara was loving it, but broke the kiss. She striped Gills shirt off of him and through it to the floor. And started to kiss him again. Still kissing Gris slid Sara's skirt to revile a lacy black thong.  
  
Don't know how you do it  
  
I love the way I lose it every time  
  
What's even better  
  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
  
One little stare from you is all it takes  
  
He loved the way she looked there on his bed half naked, staring at him with those eyes he had loved for so very long.  
  
I melt every time you look at me that way  
  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
  
I melt  
  
She undid his pants and pulled them off, revealing blue breifes. She kissed him once again and looked up at him and said, "I have loved you for so long, and wanted you longer." They went back in to a deep kiss.  
  
I melt every time you look at me that way  
  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
  
I melt  
  
They continued to go on like that for hours.  
The next morning Sara woke up on Grisoms chest. She could here his heart beating. She got up and went to the bathroom and got dressed and went down stairs into the kitchen. She got out a frying pan and the eggs.  
Mean while Grissom woke up and noticed that Sara was not any were in sight. Then he got dressed and went down stairs and was supried to see Sara making breckfast.  
"Good morning sunshin." he said kissing Sara's cheek.  
"Good morning!"  
He sat down at the breckfast bar in the kitchen. As Sara served him some eggs. "Oh looks yummy!"  
"Good enjoy!"  
"Oh YUM! I love them, we should do this more often!"  
"Oh ya! But I have to go home and get ready for work see ya there!" She said kissing him and walking out the door.  
Later on at work Sara is working on there newest case. Grissom is in the room right across the hall she looks up to see him and stares for a while, then he looked up and there eyes meet. They smilled and went back to work.  
  
Every time you look at me that way  
  
I melt, I melt  
  
2 weeks later Sara is on the phone with her best friend Amanda and told her that her peirod was late and she wondered if she could be pregnat. Amanda told she that she should go and get a test done.  
1 week later Sara got a phone call at home "Miss _______ this is Doctor Stariha and we have the results on your pregnacy test, Sara your pregnet! Congradulations!"  
Sara fell to the floor.  
  
hope you like if you want more ask for it...... Miss ______ is there because I dont' know what her last name is! PLEASE Review! 


End file.
